Spiny
Spiny (スピノ Spino) was the Alpha Gang's second dinosaur, and was the first wild dinosaur to become a main dinosaur. Statistics Arcade *Species: Spinosaurus *Name: Spiny (スピノ Spino) *Meaning of Name: Spiny Lizard (From his own species name's meaning) *Owner: Zander & Rod (Alpha Gang) *Attribute: Water *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1600 *Technique: 700 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 600 **Rock/Paper: 475 *Types: **Super Tie Type (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition; Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) **Lucky 7 Type (Japanese Happy Set Meal Edition combined card) *Card Rarity: Gold *Arcade Nickname/Catchcopy: **Japanese: ｱｸﾄ団の切り込み隊長 (Alpha Gang's Captain) **Taiwanese: 亞法黨衝鋒隊長 *Altered Forms: DinoTector Spiny, Super Spiny Availability Like all anime dinosaurs except Black Tyrannosaurus, his card was only available in Japanese and Taiwanese versions but can be used in English arcade. *Japanese **2007 3rd Edition (AN05-竜; Super Tie Type) **Shogakukan's 4th Grade Primary School magazine promo edition (AN12-竜; Super Tie Type) **Non-sale McDonald Happy Set Meal Non-Sale Edition (Combined Card CC-05; combined with character Zander and 3 moves: Shockwave, Ocean Panic & Alpha Dice; Reform Type) *Taiwanese: Series 2 3rd Edition (AN11-龍; Super Tie Type) SpinyJap.jpg|Spiny arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) SpinyJapback.jpg|Backflip of Spiny arcade card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Spiny Card 2.png|Spiny arcade card (Japanese Shogakukan's 4th Grade Primary School magazine promo edition) Spinycombineback.jpg|Backflip of Spiny arcade combined card (Japanese McDonald Happy Set Meal Edition) SpinyTai.jpg|Spiny arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) SpinyTaiback.jpg|Backflip of Spiny arcade card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime *Attribute: Water *Owner: Alpha Gang *Dinosaurs Defeated: Chomp, Ace, Paris (with Tank), Styracosaurus (with Terry), Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops (exhausted from battle), Tank (through Futabasaurus), himself (through Futabasaurus), Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Black Tyrannosaurus (with assistance), Jobaria, Ophthalmosaurus, Gigas (with assistance) *Altered Forms: DinoTector Spiny *Other: Spiny is typically summoned by Zander or Ursula, and is summoned by Zander when the Alpha trio all summon dinosaurs. He seems to have a rivalry with Paris, who usually defeats him with Metal Wing. As the Alpha Gang's fastest and most agile dinosaur, he is able to catch fast dinosaurs and is an adept swimmer. However, he isn't the strongest, and some of the smaller dinosaurs he faces (like Ace and Achelousaurus) have an easy time knocking him around like a rag-doll. Move Cards ;Shockwave :Cancel your opponent's Move Card and attack at the same time. It is first seen in Tanks a Lot!, used against Paris. ;Tail Smash :Smack your opponent with your tail twice, then throw them back with a final swing. However, agile dinosaurs can dodge it, as Ace did in Field of Screams. ;Futaba Super Cannon :Futabasaurus hits your opponent with a high-powered blast of water. This Move was first used to fight of the D-Team, but Futaba befriended Zoe and turned on the Alpha Gang, returning to a card when he defeated Spiny, who had used his Move Card. Later, Ursula used him again to fight Jobaria and Ophthalmosaurus. ;Shockwave/Volcano Burst fusion :A Fusion Move that appeared once in the show when Spiny and Terry combined Shockwave and Volcano Burst to shoot a target for practice. Despite its apparent effectiveness, this attack was never used again. ;Water Sword :Use a giant sword of water to attack your opponent. Spiny used it but it was countered by Jobaria's Shockwave. ;Ultimate Water :Spiny charges at the opponent after being launched by a wave. It was first used against Jobaria and last used against Gigas. ;Anhanguera Dive :An Anhanguera dives at at your opponent. This was obtained after Pachyrhinosaurus's defeat, but it was only used to save the D-Team after they fell off of a bridge and to chase Foolscap away, during which it summoned two Anhanguera instead of one despite likely being the same card. ;Hydro Cutter :A beam of water slices through your opponent. This was obtained after Genie' defeat, and only used as part of the Fusion Move to attack the Dark Pterosaur. TCG )]] )]] *Attribute: Water *Power: 1600 *Sign: Scissors ;Alpha Slash (Spiny (DKTB, DKAA, DKBD, DKDS)) :You can only Dino Slash "Spiny (Battle Mode)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Pinch Hitter (Spiny (DKTB)) :During your turn, when one of your other Dinosaurs battles, you can send this Dinosaur to your discard pile. If you do, use this Dinosaur's Rock-Paper-Scissors icon to decide which Dinosaur has to use a Move first. ;Assist (Spiny (DKAA)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, all of your other Special Dinosaurs in play gain +200 Power until the end of the turn. (You can only use 1 Assist ability per turn.) ;Elemental Boost: Earth (Spiny (DKBD)) :If you have a Earth Dinosaur in play when you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, draw 1 card. ;Dinotector On (Spiny (DKDS, DKTA, SAS)) :If your Turn Counter is 4 or higher, you can Dino Slash "Spiny (Dinotector)" by placing it on top of this Dinosaur. ;Special Assist (Spiny (DKTA)) :Water Special Dinosaurs can use this card as a Super Move that gives +500 Power. ;Alpha Assistance (Spiny (SAS)) :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, you can reveal your hand. If you do and there are no Dinosaurs, choose a Special Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. ;Water Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB, DKAA)) :This Dinosaur can use all Water Super Moves. ;Flood (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKTB)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move, draw 1 card. ;Loyal (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKAA)) :While your Character is face up, this Dinosaur's Power is 1700 (from 1500). ;Fusion Master (Spiny (Battle Mode) (DKBD)) :When this Dinosaur uses a Fusion Move, it gains an extra +300 Power. Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 2-DKAA.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 3-DKBD.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 4-DKDS.png|Spiny TCG Card (DKDS) Spinosaurus - Spiny TCG Card 5-DKTA (French).jpg|Spiny TCG Card (DKTA) wa1spiny075-100-spiny.jpg|Spiny TCG Card (SAS) (French) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 2-DKAA-Gold.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKAA) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 3-DKBD-Silver.jpg|Spiny (Battle Mode) TCG Card (DKBD) Spinosaurus - Spiny Battle Mode TCG Card 4-DKBD-Collosal.JPG|Spiny (Battle Mode) Colossal Rare TCG Card (DKBD) DS Game *Attribute: Water *Other: Spiny can be accessed on the DS Game by putting a specific code on the Stone Circle after beating Dr. Z with his Tyrannosaurus, Mapusaurus, and Saurophaganax. Character Design Name Both the names Spiny and Spino in their respective dubs are an allusion to the genus name Spinosaurus. "Spino-" being the prefix for the dinosaur's name and "Spiny" being the word's translated meaning. Personality He doesn't seem to be particularly close to any of the Alpha Gang, though like the other dinos is shown to like Rod and Laura better than the A-Team. He has a rivalry with Paris. While he shows to be one of the weaker dinosaurs of the A-Team, he seems to have some the best Move Cards of the team. Anime Dinosaur King He was captured by the Alpha Gang and named "Spiny" in Battle at the Pyramids. He is also the largest unaltered main dinosaur after Brontikens, and one of the two fastest alongside Ace. He is the second-most common used of the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs after Terry, being part of almost every 2-dinosaur team the Alpha Gang summons, but seems to lose as if not more often than he wins (one of his few easy victories was against Deltadromeus, a peaceful dinosaur less than half his size with no Move Card). In Bungle in the Jungle, Spiny becomes weak when he didn't eat breakfast, allowing him to be defeated by Saltasaurus. He helped defeat the Black T-Rex by using Shockwave. Mesozoic Meltdown Spiny's initial appearance was to fight Spartacus in the Roman Colosseum, but Spartacus had and used the Yellow Cosmos Stone to fight back, almost defeating him. Spiny was recalled as the Alpha Gang retreated soon after Sheer summoned Yangchuanosaurus into the battle. He first used DinoTector Armor in High Sea Chase, defeating the slightly larger Jobaria, with a reappearing Futabasaurus helping to deal with 5 Ophthalmosaurus. After this 'heroic stand', however, the Alpha Gang's involvement in dino battles decreased, as did their effectiveness in them, and Spiny lost most of his subsequent battles (such as against Achelousaurus, Genie, Afrovenator, and Gigas, and doing poorly against Anchiceratops). However, he made a comeback in The Haunted Hunt, where he managed to defeat Gigas (with the help of Chomp and Ace). In the final battle of Fate of the Cosmos, he helped break into the Dark Pterosaur with Hydro Cutter, but was quickly defeated by Armatus with Spectral Stinger after he tried to protect Terry. Trivia *Zander's arcade comments: **Japanese: 長い口がとくちょうザンス～。なんでも口にして食べようとするのがもんだいザンスね～！ **Translation: His long mouth is his feature. It's amazing to see everything in its mouth and eat it! **Taiwanese: 長長的嘴巴是它的特徵呀~。不管什麼東西，它都會想把牠吃下去呀~。 *Despite being the largest of the six main dinosaurs, he is shown to be easily overpowered in his battles, often even by small and agile dinosaurs, but mostly by the D-Team's Dinosaurs. He is also portrayed as a very lanky dinosaur, often being treated like a rag doll despite his size. **In real life, Spinosaurus may have advantage over smaller dinosaurs due to its superior size and power. However, if a recent reconstruction is true, then Spinosaurus have not been well-fit for battle at all, instead being mostly quadrupedal, aquatic, and piscivorous. *Spiny was the first spinosaurid to appear in the anime, and the first of two wild dinosaurs to become main dinosaurs, the other being Tank. *He was the only main dinosaur that was not attracted by a Cosmos Stone (because he was never nearby the Blue Cosmos Stone). *The battle between Terry and Spiny may reference the battle between Spinosaurus and Tyrannosaurus in Jurassic Park III although this time, the Tyrannosaurus was the victor. *He was the only of the main dinosaurs to not fight with those of the other team as a chibi, as he was the only one not present at the Christmas Party at Max's house in Santa Saurus!. *In the English dub, most of Spiny's sounds are taken from grizzly bears, though the Spinosaurus arcade roar can be heard at the tail end of some of his roars. In the Japanese version, Spiny's roars are reused for other dinosaurs such as Acrocanthosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus. *Spiny is the only main dinosaur to be activated where his species was found, in his case in Egypt (Paris' card was found in Canada, where Parasaurolophus fossils have been found, but it wasn't activated until later in Egypt). *Spiny, like other Alpha Gang dinosaurs, usually charges straight at his opponent and attempts to attack it, even when he certainly will fail, i.e. when he charges Gigas while the latter is using Spectral Lancer and gets slammed into a castle. This implies that Spiny and co. are poor in combat stragety unless given commands, which, coming from the Alpha Gang, are rarely better than their own intuition. *Spiny hardly defeated any dinosaurs around his size (although he did manage to defeat Jobaria and Gigas). *A running gag went on during the first season where when he is flung into the air, he would usually end up landing on the Alpha Gang, crushing them flat. *He is quiet important to the A-Team as he is the only main dinosaur who is capable of swimming in deep water with ease, being of particular use in Falls Alarm! and High Sea Chase. *He has defeated the most dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang in Mesozoic Meltdown with 3. He has also defeated the most Assist Move Dinosaurs with 2. *He is the only dinosaur to ever survive Gigas's Spectral Lancer (in his DinoTectar form). Every other dinosaur did not survive. *He was used to battle the two other spinosaurids that appeared in the anime (Suchomimus and Baryonyx), but the D-Team got both of their cards. Still, he was the only main dinosaur to fight one of each of his relatives that appeared (though he only faced the first Baryonyx, not the second). *Despite being the weakest dinosaur of the Alpha Gang, Spiny is the first dinosaur of them who managed to defeat one of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs (with help from 2 of the D-Team's dinos, though). *He is the only dinosaur of the Alpha Gang who defeated one of the Space Pirates' altered dinosaurs while also surviving the battle (Terry and Gigas defeated each other at once, and Tank didn't defeat an altered dinosaur of the Space Pirates at all). Gallery Spiny 1.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 1) Spiny 2.jpg|Spiny being summoned (Series 2, with clouds) File:Spiny v Terry.jpg|Terry attacking Spiny in Battle at the Pyramids File:Spiny v Chomp.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Chomp in Carnival of Chaos Shockwave (Spiny) C07.jpg|Spiny using Shockwave 0-1- (2).jpg|Sick Spiny with Helga and Ed (scene used for his DKAA TCG card) spinychibi.jpg|Spiny in his chibi mode Spiny nagoya.jpg|Spiny in Nagoya TV Anhanguera Dive (Spiny-Anhanguera) 03.jpg|Spiny using Anhanguera Dive Spiny (DinoTector Armor) 1.jpg|Spiny with DinoTector applied spiny01.jpg|Spiny Wallpaper ViewImage.jpg|Spiny toy spini-dinosaur-king-9842236-1024-768.jpg Category:Water Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang Category:Arcade Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Dinosaurs Category:TCG